The Moon and the Nightspirit
by Ms. Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: Uma solitária existência pode dar à outra uma razão para estender seus dias terrenos? O conhecimento pode vir da situação mais inesperada... E então, o que ele fará após entender a dor como nunca entendera?


Notas: InuYasha e seus respectivos personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

História postada inicialmente no "Social Spirit".

 **Prólogo**

O primeiro acorde ferido transcendeu sua voz. Seus dedos delicados conduziam ao público a melancolia que seu shamisen trazia. A Lua parecia iluminá-la de modo majestoso, enquanto a Dama das Terras Flutuantes dava àquela paisagem o ar de sua suavidade.

Um segundo acorde ferido soou ao silêncio da floresta, o que estava adormecido pôs-se a acalentar sob o efeito mágico daquela voz. Voz essa que se esforçou por anos, em busca da perfeição, cuja dona possuía um dom dado a poucas: o dom de viver grandes romances.

Mas ela estava cansada da Casa de Chá, da qual fora criada e preparada para ser Cortesã. Era eternamente grata a sua Mama-sama, Reiko, por acolhê-la em seu lar. Claro que sabia que a senhora de cabelos grisalhos acentuados, de olhos semicerrados, apenas via na pequena mestiça algo lucrativo. A anciã viu naquela menina órfã, de longos e ondulados cabelos negros como a noite de Lua Nova, de pele dourada e raros olhos azuis turquesa, possuidores de um brilho intenso, traria à sua Casa de Chá a fortuna que tanto pedira a Buda. Para a pequena Cho, aquilo era uma troca justa: já que vivia como um cachorro do mato, à mercê da bondade dos outros, daria à Reiko a possibilidade de ela explorar sua beleza, essa que não se enquadrava aos padrões daquela sociedade.

Isso não impossibilitou de que a jovem camponesa, fruto do relacionamento de uma japonesa com um mercador português, de deslumbrar com excelência o Mundo do Salgueiro. Disposta a dar seu melhor para pagar à sua Mama-sama, a pequena, agora sob o nome de Midori, estudava incessantemente seu canto e o dom com o shamisen. Ainda que seu destino fosse tornar-se uma Cortesã, abominava o fato de deixar os homens deleitarem de seu corpo, que sustentava a minúscula estatura dela, ainda que tivesse alguns atributos fartos. E logo não tardaria da pequena obter o título de Dama de Primeira Classe.

Entretida em seus devaneios, Midori cantava alto, como se dedicasse aquela canção à Lua: sua companheira fiel nas noites de sombra e solidão. Noites em que perambulava ao bosque distante da Casa de Chá. Distante de tudo o que não fazia parte de seu verdadeiro mundo.

Não fazia muito tempo que a mesma sentia uma presença a admirá-la, ainda que não se importasse de ser observada. Mas, só quando sentiu que o ser estava próximo demais, indagou:

\- O que traria uma criatura de sua natureza até aqui?

Midori encarou-o. Era um ser alvo, de longas madeixas prateadas, na qual se acentuava ao brilho da Lua. Seus olhos dourados eram de uma natureza gélida, capaz de penetrar no pensamento de quem tem a coragem de encará-los e alertá-los silenciosamente: "fique longe".

O youkai apenas olhava a frágil humana a sua frente. Ainda se convencia de julgá-la como tal, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto uma com similar aparência. O que dava a sugestão de se tratar de uma fêmea humana era o cheiro que a mesma exalava. Ainda que esse cheiro fosse um embriagador perfume de Cortesã.

\- O que traria uma criatura de sua natureza até aqui? – Tornou a repetir, mais enérgica.

Quando Sesshoumaru teve a certeza de que se tratava apenas de uma criança humana, pôs-se a seguir seu caminho, desprezando a presença da mesma. Sentiu seu cheiro e ao ouvir sua melancólica melodia, veio apenas investigar. Nada que fugisse de seu comportamento: acostumado a examinar o lugar por onde circundava em suas jornadas solitárias, jogado aos seus pensamentos. Recluso na fortaleza que o mesmo se colocara.

Midori apenas grunhiu de forma desdenhosa o ato descortês do youkai, recolheu seu shamisen, e deu-lhe as costas. Deslizou sobre o solo frio e úmido do bosque, pisando rusticamente nas folhas secas, despertando propositalmente a atenção daquele ser. Sabia o desprezo vindo dos olhos inexpressivos dele, além de suas atitudes traírem sua real intenção. Seus passos sobre as folhas agrediam a audição aguçada do ser demoníaco, tanto que o mesmo fitou-a, ainda de modo hostil, a fim de vociferar alguma palavra rude. Antes que pudesse ofendê-la de fato, a mesma lhe surpreende.

\- Como uma mestiça imunda e desprezível sente-se no direito de perturbar a minha harmonia? Pessoas de seu nível têm que saber seus lugares, e lamberem o chão de seus soberanos... - Dizia Midori, encarando o Youkai que apenas a fitava surpreso, quando continuou- Era isso o que você iria dizer? Huh, como se eu não ouvisse isso todo dia!

A menina abandonou o lugar, enquanto Sesshoumaru, atônito, decidiu ignorar tal sacrilégio e seguir seu caminho. Em meio à escuridão inquietante da floresta, deixava suas preocupações tomarem seus pensamentos. Nada que ele não acumulasse por anos de vivência. Suas buscas pelas respostas levavam-no cada vez mais ao caminho do autoconhecimento, sob situações incompreensíveis, sujeito a quebrar a sua própria fortaleza de gelo.


End file.
